Rachel Berry Academy
by RChe
Summary: Continuação de "LOVE RB". Aconselho a lerem a primeira parte, pois só assim entenderão esta.


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADE: NEM GLEE NEM AS SUAS PERSONAGENS ME PERTENCEM. ESTE AVISO É VÁLIDO PARA TODOS OS CAPITULOS DESTA HISTÓRIA.**

Olá a todos! Aqui está então, a segunda parte de Love RB!  
Espero que gostem. Não prometo rapidez nas atualizações, até porque ando sem tempo. Mas prometo não abandoná-la!

Obrigada por todos os comentários, eu não ia postar isto aqui, mas recebi uma mensagem privada da autora de uma das fics que eu estou a acompanhar atualmente (e que recomendo vivamente) "A intrépida Rachel Berry". Obrigada pela tua mensagem privada, e pelas palavras que me dedicaste. Foi muito bom para mim.

Beijinhos a todos, e acho que não vale a pena dizer que comentários são importantes, né?! Por favor, não me abandonem! :)

RACHEL BERRY ACADEMY

**Eu tinha a certeza que ela era o amor da minha vida, agora tinha. Foi por isso que lhe disse que queria ficar com ela para sempre. Desde esse dia a nossa rotina deixou de ser monótona, se é que isso é possível, nunca mais consegui fazer planos para a semana seguinte, pois cada dia que passa a minha mulher, e isto soa tão bem, tem sempre uma coisa diferente para fazer. A Britt e a Santana vieram viver para Nova Iorque, o que ao contrário do que eu estava à espera deixou a última feliz, e acho que Lima Heights também! Santana vinha todos os meses à cidade para alguns julgamentos que tinha de mais importantes e a Britt sempre disse que um dia ela teria de se mudar para cá e que quando esse dia chegasse, ela teria de vir com a latina. A Santana tinha várias ofertas de emprego em escritórios de advogados aqui na big apple, ela era sem dúvida muito boa na sua área. Afinal com este convite que fizemos à Britt para ser professora de dança da minha nova academia, parece que foi ouro sobre azul, tão bom que a própria Santana me veio agradecer de uma forma estranhamente simpática. Elas estão cá há três meses e eu dei-me conta há pouco tempo a falta que ter amigos me fazia. Eu sei que eu tenho a Quinn, que definitivamente me chega para ser feliz, mas eu acredito que também ela sentia falta destas duas… um momento, madrinhas?! Acho que me soa muito melhor agora que as tenho perto.**

A academia de Rachel só tinha uma turma por ano. Ela tinha conseguido a formalização como curso profissional, mas a sua exigência era tão grande que a diva só queria um grupo de pessoas por ano letivo. Aquela ia sem dúvida tornar-se uma daquelas academias onde todos querem entrar mas só entram os melhores. Rachel tinha uma equipa de secretariado composta por cinco pessoas, que tratavam de tudo presencialmente nos escritórios do último piso, mas tinha externamente empresas que tratavam desde a limpeza diária à compatibilidade. A turma deste primeiro ano era composta por vinte alunos, Rachel queria formá-los ao pormenor e por isso eles não podiam ser muitos. No dia da inauguração a apresentação de todos foi muito original, a morena juntamente com Brittany, pediu que os alunos se apresentassem interpretando um personagem à sua escolha, e efetivamente existiam ali talentos muito peculiares.

Era inverno em Nova Iorque, e as aulas começaram há dois meses atrás. Era época de natal e tudo estava a correr tão bem que Rachel não tinha nenhum pedido especial para essa data. Massimo e Judy estavam no seu melhor momento, a mulher ajudava-o no restaurante, e Quinn nunca pensou gostar tanto de ter a mãe por perto. Afinal, parecendo que não, com Judy por perto Quinn não se preocupava tanto em saber como ela estava. E Judy estava feliz. Massimo convidou-a para morar com ele e foi o que ela fez, deixando assim o apartamento de Rachel para Santana e Brittany.

Era sexta feira e Rachel estava a terminar de arrumar o material que utilizou na sua aula, Brittany chegou perto dela e perguntou se a diva precisava de ajuda.

- Precisas de ajuda Rachel? – disse a bailarina com o sorriso imenso que a caracterizava.

- Não Britt, obrigada! Achei que já tinhas ido embora.

- E fui, mas voltei com a Santana para jantar. Vi a luz acesa e vim cá ter.

- Ah eu já vou descer. Vou tomar um banho rápido e já vou ter convosco ao restaurante.

- A Quinn ainda não chegou também.

- Eu sei, falei com ela à bocado e ela disse que estava a acabar uma sessão e ia ter ao restaurante. – respondeu Rachel com um sorriso.

- Sabes Rachel, eu sempre soube que vocês iam ficar juntas. Naquela noite em Las Vegas, vocês prometeram ficar juntas para sempre.

- Nós estávamos bêbadas Britt, aliás, se queres que te seja sincera, eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada dessa noite.

- Mas eu sim. A Quinn chorou quando tu disseste que sim, e tu riste-te muito e disseste para ela não chorar. É verdade que vocês estavam bêbadas, mas os vossos olhos não enganavam ninguém.

- Eu gostava muito de me lembrar desse dia.

- Vamos? – disse Brittany com rapidez.

- Vamos! – respondeu Rachel enquanto se ria da pressa da amiga.

Rachel foi para casa enquanto Brittany foi para o restaurante. Santana estava na cozinha a falar com Massimo e Judy e a bailarina entrou pela porta da mesma.

- Mas a Quinn disse que tinha de ser no dia 1. Eu já tratei da parte legal, foi muito difícil. – comentou Santana com Judy e Massimo. Ao entrar Brittany percebeu no mesmo instante do que se tratava a conversa.

- A Rachel foi tomar banho e já desce. – disse a bailarina enquanto se encostava à bancada ao lado da latina.

- Nós temos tudo preparado no que toca a catering, aliás, já temos a empresa paga e tudo.- disse Judy.

- Ai! A Rachel vai ficar tão feliz! – acrescentou Britt com saltinhos de alegria.

- Eu estou preocupado com o meu fato. Não posso entrar com uma coisa qualquer vestida. Seja lá onde isso for. Afinal a Quinn já sabe o sitio? – perguntou Massimo. E a porta da cozinha abriu-se com uma loira sorridente.

- Já! E quanto ao fato não te preocupes. O Kurt trata disso. Aliás, ele vai tratar de vestir todos nós. – disse Quinn simpática.

- Oh filha, então e a lista de convidados? Tens a certeza que só queres aquelas pessoas que me disseste? Eles são todos de Lima.

- Sim mãe. São aqueles que estiveram no nosso casamento, são aqueles que eu quero presentes nesse dia! Não há discussão quanto a isso.

- Resumindo Judy: o glee club! – respondeu Santana.

- Ah, e eu já falei com o Hiram e com o Leroy, eles ficaram radiantes com a noticia e disseram que vinham uma semana antes para Nova Iorque para ajudar em tudo.

- Gosto disso. Mas eles viriam de qualquer maneira mãe, é natal!

- Certo. – respondeu Judy.

- E a vossa família Santana?

- O que é que tem?

- Eles vêm para o natal e ficam também, não é?

- Sei lá… convida-os! – disse a latina despreocupada.

-Não é preciso. – disse Judy com autoridade. – Eu já falei com eles.

- Pronto. – acrescentou a latina. – Não sei porque te preocupas, a tua mãe tem tudo controlado!

- Pois, exatamente! É exatamente por isso que me preocupo. – disse Quinn com um sorriso, deixando Judy indignada.

Santana, Brittany e Quinn estavam sentadas na mesa da sala privada do restaurante, onde normalmente jantavam, à espera de Rachel que estava prestes a chegar. A morena entrou pela cozinha, depositou um beijo na face de Judy que sorriu deliciada e outro em Massimo que teve a mesma reação. Depois dirigiu-se à sala onde estavam as três mulheres e abriu a porta com o seu sorriso característico de orelha a orelha.

- Demorei muito? – disse ela de repente. As três pararam a conversa e olharam para ela. Aquela entrada triunfal já era costume. Santana rapidamente ignorou e continuou o que estava a dizer, mas só Brittany é que a ouviu. Quinn virou a sua cadeira e Rachel sentou-se nas pernas dela e depositou um intenso beijo nos lábios da loira.

- Como foi o teu dia meu amor? – perguntou Quinn com um sorriso doce.

- Foi bom. Mas ainda bem que é sexta feira que eu já estava a precisar do fim de semana. Estou cansada, acreditas?

- Acredito pois. Tu não paras um minuto. – respondeu a loira.

- Vamos fazer o quê este fim de semana? – perguntou Rachel enquanto escondia a cara no pescoço de Quinn. E a loira sussurrou ao ouvido da morena:

- Vamos ficar na cama o fim de semana todo. – e beijou a orelha de Rachel que sorriu e apertou-se mais contra ela.

- Preciso de insulina com urgência. – disse Santana fingindo desespero.

- O que foi San? – perguntou Britt nervosa e assustada.

- Os meus níveis de glicémia estão a alcançar patamares duvidosos, sinto-me a desfalecer. – continuou a latina.

- Cala-te! – disse Rachel enquanto se levantava do colo de Quinn com um sorriso e dava um sonoro beijo na bochecha de Santana.

- Obrigada mas eu prefiro as loiras! – resmungou a latina.

- E a insulina? – perguntou Britt.

- Não é preciso baby, eu só queria que elas parassem com aquele mel todo, é que eu ainda quero comer o prato principal antes da sobremesa.

Jantaram entre gargalhadas e conversas banais. No fim do jantar Santana e Brittany foram para casa bem como Rachel e Quinn. Quando chegaram a casa a loira tirou o seu casaco e pousou-o nas costas do sofá. Rachel por seu lado foi direita à cozinha fechar a janela que estava aberta e Quinn depois de largar o casaco fechou a da sala. Quando tudo estava fechado, foram ambas para o quarto.

- Temos de mudar aquele quadro. – disse Rachel normalmente.

- Todos os dias dizes a mesma coisa quando entras no quarto.

- Até tu arranjares maneira de o tirar vou continuar a dizer.

- Eu não vou tirá-lo.

- Porquê?

- Outra vez?

- Não podes trocá-lo por uma nossa? É que eu percebo que seja muito fotogénica e que esta seja talvez a fotografia mais bonita que alguém me tirou, mas não faz sentido eu estar sozinha num quadro no nosso quarto.

- Podemos pensar nisso um dia destes. Assim eu levo este para o meu escritório. – sorriu Quinn com a ideia.

- Isso seria uma tragédia para o negócio! – disse Rachel insinuante enquanto se aproximava da loira e rodeava o pescoço dela com os seus braços. Quinn depositou as mãos na cintura da morena e sorriu fixando o seu olhar nos lábios dela.

- Porquê? – perguntou a loira baixinho.

- Porque depois tu não trabalhavas e ficavas sentada no escritório o dia todo a olhar para mim. – respondeu a diva no mesmo tom.

- Tens razão. – acrescentou Quinn antes de depositar um beijo suave nos lábios de Rachel. Foi suave, mas durou o tempo que elas quiseram. Não eram precisos muitos movimentos, só o toque e a mistura das respirações era o suficiente para que aquele momento intimo se desejasse eterno. Rachel sorriu ainda colada aos lábios de Quinn e aprofundou o beijo dobrando os seus braços de modo a apertar a cabeça de Quinn para si. A loira abraçou-a mais forte e balançou-se para a frente para dar dois passos até à cama. Não foi com rapidez que as duas se deitaram ainda abraçadas, pelo contrário, foi devagarinho, porque tinham o tempo todo pela frente.


End file.
